Jaran
Jaran is the romantic/friendship pairing shipping of Jana (Vilkas) and Aran. View the Jaran Gallery. Series 2 The Scape Goat *Jana believes Aran - thinking Rhydian was sick from hunting this means that she has full trust in what Aran says. *Aran is given the task of watching Jana where they give each other a long amount of eye contact. *Aran doesn't like Rhydian - maybe fit the same reasons as Alric. He feels threatened by his presence- not wanting Jana to corrupt the pack because he cared about her and the pack. Not her new friend. Jealousy. *Aran was going to drag Jana - Aric trusts Aran with his daughter, and he does oblige. Ancient Grudge *Aran returns and when leaves with Alric after Alric disowns Jana, he looks back at the girl and stops before darting off. Suggesting a guilty conscious. *Jana looks initially shocked to see Aran helping Alric capture Rhydian and effectively betray her. She trusted Aran. Best Of Both Worlds *Jana knows Aran will take over the pack- meaning she knows who Aran is as a person and knows what he is capable of. She never underestimates his authority and power. Series 3 Jana Bites *Jana splashes Aran playfully with water and he splashes back- both of them having some sort of fun. *Jana feels guilty for punishing Aran even though it wasn't him- sending him to the cronnack seemed unfair on her behalf. *In the human world, Jana touches Aran on the arms in reassurance but not the cubs or Meinir. Then drags him away from the danger of an elderly women with a dangerous looking bag. *Aran obeys Jana more by tradition and tells Meinir to submit as he realises Jana is the true alpha. Alpha Material *Aran carries Jana towards Maddy's house. *Jana leans closer towards Aran than Meinir when they are carrying her. *"So we brought our alpha for nothing?" He accepts Jana as his alpha- a person to look up to, he is loyal and he knows Jana is understanding, he also respects Jana and will put his life at risk for Her (going into the human world for example- a world he hates). *"This is her way, Wolfblood and human working along with each other". - Even if he doesn't like the human world, he accepts Jana's choice, meaning he accepts who she is and he knows Jana's mind because he knows what she would want, even if she's gonna die he respects her until the end, and doesn't care about the pack but Aran cares about what his alpha needs- human comfort and authority. *He is also scared that Jana won't make it- but he doesn't leave her, he stays with her because she is his leader and his unconditional loyalty never fades for his alpha. *Aran needs a strong alpha it's in his nature. He sees Jana as a strong person and he needs someone like her to lead his life, he sees Jana like a true leader. *Jana wants Aran and Meinir with her- she wants her TRUE pack. She loves them like family. *We must return her to the pack.- Aran wants his alpha back where they belong. He wants both desires... *Wait outside - Jana explain that the pack wont see her as alpha and Aran and Meinir will leave her. Jana doesn't want Aran to leave her, meaning she is scared of possible outcomes and Aran and Meinir are her security. Aran doesn't listen to Rhydian that much, but listens to Jana nearly all the time. *He drops the hot dogs after hearing Jana, Shannon, and Tom's conversation. He doesn't want to loose Jana and he doesn't care about the food anymore, all he cares about is Jana. *'Tempting her to stay in your world. How would you know what's best? You are not Wolfbloods You cannot tempt her from us.'- he wants Jana to be his alpha, and is set in that- extremely loyal to Jana, too loyal maybe. *'You are lying! That is why you brought them here' - he's in denial of the truth because he just wants Jana better and nothing else really. *Aran's eyes are yellow - angry or threatened and upset, he just wants Jana better not to stay in a world full of humans. *He looks like he's about to cry when he thinks Jana is dead- she means to much to him. *'You are my pack'- takes Aran's hand, showing her love to her pack- her love to Aran, Aran obliges willingly. *Aran is about to wolf out when he hears the vet trying to kill Jana. *'Ceri won't allow it.' Trust and understanding. If Jana trusts Ceri so can he. *Aran grins at Jana when she wakes up- relief and happiness. *He softly puts his hand on her hair warmly and Jana smiles wider *'She would have not survived without you'- grateful of two Humans... *'Thank you. You brought her here'- Aran is committed and is grateful to Shannon and Tom- who are humans. *Aran doesn't leave even when he has a choice, he stays with Ceri to look after Jana, he cares for her well being. With Friends Like These *Aran is hunting for Jana- putting himself at risk for her, so she can get better and they leave with Ceri together back to the pack. *'You have no right to judge us'- he's doing this for Jana, (plus he hares humans) and he wants to get the best meat for his alpha and he doesn't see that as a crime. *Aran looks angry when he didn't return with any meat- failure to his alpha. *Aran growls at the laptop and Jana laughs- she beckons him ('come here') and takes his hand securely and touches the laptop screen with it- affection, amusement, trust, confusion, upset, anger. *Jana always says 'Aran!' when he gets the wrong idea - she's stern with him, puts him in his place and makes Aran listen to her. *He is scared and angry that Jana wants to be tame and they will stay in a world what hates it, he doesn't feel secure and he doesn't want his alpha to be entrapped by the tamed society. *Aran growls at Jana and is hurtful but doesn't shout, she snarls back and throws him away- Aran remains quiet and shocked- like he's hurt and doesn't know how to respond to a person he normally barks back at. *Aran and Jana smile at each other when she starts walking in the smiths garden thing. He wants to move on(then we move on)- so they can be part if their pack again- be one big family. *He doesn't want to stay ('No. You forget. You know what happens to Wolfbloods who stay too long')- he sees the human world like a curse. Then go. If you're so afraid of this place then leave. Go!- Jana is tired of Aran's mistrust against her and constant uncertainty of the tame world, she thinks he cares more about the wild pack than Jana's leadership and understanding of the human world and is hurt; but the hurt is soon turning into anger... *'He thinks I want to keep us here' -US. Like a couple.... She included Aran in everything. *'If I don't you'll never get better, you'll never go back'. He fears she will be tempted back and he will loose his alpha. His rock. *'A wild pack. Needs a wild leader'.- he knows Jana is worthy of being a pack leader, he respects her like that. *She snarls at Aran and he looks hurt. He doesn't like going against Jana or being shouted at either. *Ceri states she doesn't trust him: 'He doesn't trust me' 'You cannot expect Aran to know where your heart lies when you don't know yourself'. - he is loosing Jana therefore he's loosing himself. 'I will not betray the pack'.- Jana knows where her best interests lie. 'Prove to him that you know your mind and he will trust it.'- he has difficulty trusting a person he knew so well, Jana was wild now he doesn't know her as she becomes tame. *'Will you go after him?' Jana would go but is too weak but she wants to make amends. *'I've risked everything for our pack' - he's risked everything for Jana. *'So has she'. Equal and same common understanding and limits, they get each other. *Jana falls and Aran catches her and stabilizes her from the waist, they are centimeters apart and they don't let go for a bit (3mins).- signs of affection. Platonic love has just got deeper, as she could have asked for her crutches (which Rhydian had) anytime but she didn't, she trusted Aran to hold her close. *'You doubted my loyalty' - Aran says it in a grave manner, astonished in some ways. *'Do you still doubt mine? I know what scares you Aran, it scared me too, once. But tame isn't something that just happens, it's something we choose. I chose OUR pack, and I chose You to get US home. But if we don't trust each other, we won't make it. Come back to the house.' - she needs him, she wants him to stay, she understands him. *He kneels down for respect but Jana stops Aran from doing that. She holds him for around 3 seconds and he stands slowly. *'I want trust not allegiance'.- Aran smiles slightly and yet again they stare into each others eyes non stop. *They shake hands and Jana smiles and laughs willingly.' Aran manages to pull of a smile too. *Then Jana wraps her arm around his shoulder as he supports her shoulders and back as they start walking back home. *Aran goes back because of Jana. *He feels alone by the stair steps as she laughs with Shanon and Tom. Alienated by the humans. *Aran's about to wolf out as he realises Liam is putting Jana in danger. Wolfblood Is Thicker Than Water *'He couldn't wait to get back to the pack anyway'- Jana plays with her nails, looking angered and upset - she didn't want him to go and she says it bitterly like he has chosen the pack over Jana. The Dark Ages *'No. This is what she would have wanted. Even her own brother knows it.' - she knows Aran is different from Meinir. *'Aran, Ceri I set you free with your obligations. Stay or go as you please.' - he doesn't leave straight away he wants to stay with his alpha. *Knocking. 'My sisters betrayal has tainted me. I must find her and call account for her crimes'.- he is kneeling and clutching Jana's hands the whole time. 'I don't ask you to do that.' 'I must do so all the same.' *'Wait until morning we will talk then.'- she doesn't want him to go, Jana needs Aran and she is gonna turn into the morwal tomorrow because she has no one who understands her. Meaning Aran listens and understands his alpha better than Rhydian or Ceri. *'I have a hard trail to find. Stay well and happy Jana. You will always be my alpha'. - a speech showing his anger for his sisters betrayal and his love for Jana. she will ALWAYS be his alpha- Jana is the only alpha he needs and wants. Cerberus *Aran joined forces with Alric, to help Jana and find his sister to make her pay for what she did to Jana, even though Jana knows she's not Aran's alpha anymore. *"I want to see my alpha. Now." Aran is very firm for a beta wolf. He needs to the the Wolfblood and won't be happy until he does. Meaning he will only cooperate with Jana by his side. *Aran waits eagerly for Jana's return. *Jana looks a lot happier as she walks closer to Aran. *Aran submits loyally and bows his head down in shame- he thinks he failed his alpha. ("I failed you.") *Jana doesn't matter about Aran's failure, all she cares about is him. She placed Aran before the betrayal of Meinir. *They hug for a bit smiling to themselves and reluctantly letting go. *When unconscious from the poisoned meat, Jana has her head on Aran's lap Moonrise *Jana wakes up near Aran. They were always near each other. *They sit next to each other whilst waiting in the underground 'cage'. *Aran blames Rhydian and Jana but mainly Rhydian, and Jana looks hurt by her being accused. *Jana stands next to Aran as they talk to Meinir, persuading her to feel accepted as a Wolfblood again. They are the only two that step forwards. *As Alex tell them what's going to happen in less than an hour, Jana flips and her wolf rages on. Aran and Ceri have to grip her close, and Aran could have let her loose and not forgiven her but he didn't- he helped her not eat Alex. *Jana provides the serum that makes Aran Wolfblood again, sharing a tender life shattering moment. Series 4 Wolfblood Ultimatum *Aran comes in to the Kafe at night with Meinir. Katrina is scared when she hears noises downstairs, but Jana goes ahead, as if she knows who it is. It's Aran, and she throws herself in to his arms, saying "Aran! What are you doing here?". *Aran looks at her most of the time whenever they're in the same room. *When Jana is outside the room on the phone, Aran comes out to her and when she hangs up, he asks her what's going on. She takes his hand and leads him in to another room. *Jana and Aran confide in each other; Jana telling Aran about how Imara gave him an ultimatum, and Aran telling her about Meinir's situation. Aran has tears in his eyes and Jana looks very conflicted. He steps forward and says to her, "we can tell Matei and Emilia together." Jana smiles softly and leans closer, taking the lapels of his coat in her hand affectionately. Morwal *When Meinir says she won't stay in the human world, Aran turns to Jana for guidance and help. *Jana and Aran say an emotional goodbye. They pull each other closer and press their foreheads together. *Meinir asks Jana to go with them, and Aran says, "you are adrift, Jana." Jana then says that she can't, that she has a purpose where she is; she looks at him sadly, and Aran bows his head, letting her go and live her purpose even though he wants her to go with them. *Jana tells him that she will miss him, and he looks up hopefully. *Jana looks playfully at him and says "don't get in to trouble." Aran then returns the playful look, raising an eyebrow at her. *Just before Aran walks away, he turns back to her and she nods respectfully, and he then walks away. Jana is the last thing he looks at. Into the Wild *Aran is the first to smell/sense Jana coming. He looks around hopefully, trying to find her and see where she is. *When Jana enters the territory, she pretty much only looks at Aran the whole time. She smiles at him, shaking her head, looking very happy to be back. *Then she walks forward after dropping her things, grinning and giggling as she walks towards him. Aran smiles and they embrace tightly, Aran still smiling widely and pressing his nose in to her hair. *When Jana asks where her father is, he looks reluctant to tell her; he doesn't want her to find out the bad news that will hurt her. *Jana tells Aran to stay with Dr. Whitewood when the drama starts happening; she trusts him and knows he won't let harm come to Whitewood. The Wild at Heart *Alric tells Jana that he wants her to lead the pack but with Aran by her side. *Aran desperately asks Jana to lead with him, and says that he can't lead without her - "you can lead, if the time comes"; "not without you!". *At the end of the episode, Jana tells Aran that he will make a great Alpha and a great partner; but for the right wolf, implying that it's not her. *Aran looks very heartbroken, but accepts her hug, holding her like it's the last time (although, hopefully, it won't be!) This episode caused some controversy within the fanbase as to how Aran and Jana were handled. Some fans say that Jana was very out of character towards Aran and the whole situation was handled clumsily, because of Jana's character becoming to blunt and cruel to Aran. Category:Pairings Category:Wolfblood Category:Minor pairings Category:F/M